


The Only Destiny I Need

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Being Adorable, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Tumblr request: Could you please write an oneshot where instead of Geralt finding the child surprise (Ciri) it is the reader and Jaskier (who are a couple) who find the child surprise instead? Thank you!Contains some swearing.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Only Destiny I Need

_“One day Geralt, you’re going to realise that you do need people. You act high and mighty now, but when you find yourself alone against a pack of creatures all for the coin from some village who doesn’t give a shit about you- I hope you remember us.”_

You regularly thought about that day on the mountainside, even as the seasons passed and renewed themselves. After seeing Geralt shout at Jaskier, you couldn’t ignore it and proceeded to argue with him. Insults were thrown and anger spilled out of you both like you were overflowing cups. Sitting by the window, you wondered where Geralt was and whether he ever did go back for his child surprise. The fall of Cintra had been the topic of every conversation and no matter which village or town you and Jaskier found yourselves in, you always heard new things, causing you to fear for the young princess’ life. Just as you were losing yourself to your thoughts, a pair of hands began caressing your shoulders, kneading your stresses away, “You’re drifting off again, my love.” A soothing voice cooed. You hummed in appreciation and leant your head back on Jaskier’s stomach as your eyes glanced up to meet his. He was smiling sympathetically at you as he continued to massage your shoulders. “I’m sorry darling, I don’t know what it is but these dreams have been getting to me.” You confessed. For several nights you had been plagued by visions of fire, screaming, and a young girl with a glowing aura as she was chased in the woods by a large black bird. You assumed the girl was you in your youth, but you never got to see her face to confirm it, you only knew that the girl needed protection. Your protection. You were brought back to reality once more but this time by wet kisses on your cheek that spread to your temples and down your nose. Giggling, you tried to push Jaskier away but instead he pulled you from your window seat and held you tightly in his arms as he continued his adorable assault. Giggles became full laughter as he managed to find the sensitive crook of your neck and tickled it with a combination of kisses and playful bites. You squealed and then managed to cover his mouth with your hand and tilt him away, seeing only the loving look in his eyes as you both calmed down. When you slowly released him, he took a deep breath, “Come on my dear, let’s see what the markets of Dorian have for us.”

The air was pleasantly warm as you strolled through the town, the sun had appeared from its hiding place behind Brokilon forest and was making its way higher above you. Watching the trees, you could see a golden glow around it and half believed it to be from the forest itself and not the rising sun. Jaskier was performing for some locals by a fountain as you inspected soaps and oils at a nearby stall. You had been engaging in a lovely conversation with the seller when your ears picked up some shouts at your side. Flicking your head, you saw some young men in the distance following a small figure that was well covered by a cloak. As the figure walked further into the square, one of the men grabbed at them and pulled them back into a wall as the other two joined him and crowded their victim. Instantly dropping the soaps, you stalked over to the group as their crude comments could be heard more clearly. “Hey!” You bellowed. All three men turned to face you stepping back slightly and giving you a chance to see a young girl with muddied hair. She seemed familiar somehow but you couldn’t pinpoint why. “This doesn’t concern you, miss, on your way.” One of the men spat, before turning back to the girl and raising his dirtied hand to her face. You watched her expression scrunch up as she tried to move her head away from him… Oh you were certainly not letting this one go. “I don’t think so. Walk away and leave the girl. Now.” You warned, voice low and clear. “Or what?” A skinnier man asked as he approached you. Instinctively you launched at him and kicked him hard in the groin, as he doubled over, you grabbed his hair with one hand and landed a punch to his cheek with the other; letting him fall to the floor as you quickly stood up straight and armed yourself with your knife, “Release the girl or I’ll cut off your tiny balls and send them to your disappointed mothers.” It only took a second before the men scarpered, dragging their injured friend along with them. You watched them leave before releasing a breath and looking back at the girl. She stared at you, mouth open, and you slowly moved towards her, placing your knife back in your hidden pocket. “I mean no harm little one, are you okay?” Kneeling in front of her, you quickly scanned her for injuries but saw none. As you looked up at the girl’s face, she was still staring at you. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” You reassured her.  
“I know.” Her tiny voice replied, which almost startled you, “You just… reminded me of someone.”  
“I see,” You paused considering your next words as the girl’s gaze moved to the floor. “Well let me walk you back home, where do you live?” Emerald green eyes glanced at you again before she bowed her head and shook it silently. “No? You mean you’re not from here?” Your question was answered by a slight nod. “No problem, where are your parents?”  
The girl maintained her gaze at the floor, “Dead.”  
“I’m sorry my dear, who are you travelling with? I’ll take you to them-”  
“I’m travelling alone!” She snapped, almost making you flinch. Her eyes met yours again briefly before dropping to the floor. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled as she played with the hem of her cloak. You caught a glimpse of something on it and straightened out the material to see a blue crest with three lions. You gasped slightly and looked at the girl who was now looking at you in fear. “Oh my sweet child, are you from Cintra?” The girl didn’t answer, instead she began to pull away from you but you firmly took her wrists. “Hey it’s okay, it’s okay.” You cooed, rubbing your thumbs on the tops of her hands, which seemed to make her stop. Feeling a slight shake in her followed by a small growl of her stomach, you gave her a warm smile, “Come, let me get you some food. What’s your name?” You stood up and let go of the girl’s hands as you began to walk towards the tavern. “F-Fiona.” She replied as she walked alongside you.  
“Hello Fiona, my name is Y/n.”  
Fiona had remained silent for a long time as you ensured she ate well and had plenty to drink. Afterwards you paid the innkeeper to fill the bath in your room and you tended to her clothes as she bathed, having promised not to look at her. Once she was dry and dressed in her now clean clothes, you turned around and was startled by her ashen-grey hair as it framed her face. The colour so vivid and rare, she looked just like…  
“What?” Fiona asked, a frown painted on her face.   
You took a deep breath. “Sorry child, you just reminded me of someone.” At that moment, there was a knock at the door followed by Jaskier’s voice. You opened the door and he strolled in, lute in hand, as he muttered about rhymes and an unfinished song. Having already been introduced to Fiona earlier, he offered her a smile as he sat on the corner of the bed and began strumming. He continued to play a wordless melody for a while and was soon joined by Fiona as she sat on the floor in front of him, watching his fingers as he expertly played various chord arrangements and tunes. You were gathering your things ready for tomorrow’s ride when Jaskier began to sing some words, presumedly trying to craft a new song. As he got to the end of a line, he paused unsure of how to rhyme it with the previous line. “Fields of green?” Fiona quietly offered. You looked over your shoulder and saw Jaskier as he beamed at the girl, “Yes that’s it! I can change this bit here-” He scribbled in his notebook. “- and then it fits! Marvellous! Are you a famous bard by any chance?” He asked her. She smiled and shook her head, which melted your heart to see. This carried on until the orange sky finally gave way to dark blue and indigo, a distant owl making his own lullaby. The innkeeper kindly brought in a mattress to place on the floor and she eyed the musical pair as you handed your coin over. “How sweet.” She stated fondly, before smiling at you and leaving the room. 

“So,” Jaskier began as he finished off the bread on his plate. “Where are you headed, Fiona?” All three of you were sat on the floor of your room enjoying a small meal together before going to bed. You were drinking your ale as you glanced at the young girl, her eyebrows drawn together as if she was remembering something. “Well, I was looking for my destiny as I was told to do, but now I’m not so sure.” She stared off for a moment before then returning to her food. You turned to Jaskier who was already looking at you. He gave you a thin smile and nodded, having noted the way you looked at the girl. He knew about your dreams and you knew him well enough to know that he would have made the connection. There was something about this young girl that made you feel like this was destiny intervening. A storm had brought you to this town in the first place and so you couldn’t help but wonder if this meeting was meant to happen. Taking another swig of your ale, you then cleared your throat, “Well, Jaskier and I heading back home to Oxenfurt. If you’d like, you are welcome to come with us.” The girl’s head shot up and she looked at you, her gaze flicking between excitement and suspicion. “You’ve been so kind, I’m not sure I can selfishly take any more of your time-”  
“Nonsense!” Jaskier interjected a big smile on his face. “You’ve helped me finish a song! With your raw talent and my incredible musical knowledge, we could be unstoppable!” Both you and Fiona laughed at his declarations and you saw her flick her eyes over to you.  
You smiled warmly at her, “We don’t have much but we can offer you safety and warmth. Seeing as you don’t know where you’re going, why not come with us? Then as we get to know each other, you can decide whether to leave or stay. How does that sound?” Fiona silently considered your words as she stared at her plate and you could imagine she was weighing up her options. You half expected her to say no- which was understandable seeing you were both complete strangers and adults at that- but for some reason you were hoping that she would say yes. When she finally looked up at you both, a smile was slowly spreading across her face, “Isn’t Oxenfurt by the coast?”  
“It certainly is, a place for scholars and musicians alike, perfect for geniuses like us!” Jaskier stated, smiling once more.  
She nodded and then looked at you, “Okay, I’d like to come with you.”   
Your mouth curved into a large grin, “That’s settled then. Now let’s get some sleep, we’re leaving in the morning.”

Although she knew giving you a fake name kept her safe, Ciri couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. That night, she stared at the ceiling as she heard Jaskier’s snores from your shared bed on the other side of the room. She recalled how she was instantly drawn to you when she met you in the square, the way you threatened those men was like hearing her grandmother again and she immediately felt at home. Yours and Jaskier’s kindness genuinely seemed to be without motive and not only that, but today was the first time she had smiled and laughed in a very long time. All of these things confirmed to her that this was the right decision; that this was the only destiny she needed.


End file.
